Livin in the BOONDOCKS
by Ultimaspider
Summary: The Freemans have a few troubles on their hands. They can barely afford their house.One sentence will change that. It looks like someone has to get a job. With that we also have Juey Ciley comin and a few surprises and many Boondocks fanfiction references.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first fan fiction please review.:)

Huey has had a rough few months. Huey's brother riley had to be stupid and insult retarded people. Not only that but his family can lose their house. Huey had to do something .I mean he has money but not that much. 'Boys!'' Grand dad yelled. Huey and his brother Riley came down the stairs. ''What Granddad I was listening to something'' said Riley. Oh I know you were listening..to that damn rap music!'' Granddad said. ''I have an announcement to make, Huey you're getting a job! ''A job!'' Huey said.

I know this chapter was short but please review to get a longer second chapter. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Huey was surprised. Granddad had tried to get a job a few months ago and it didn't end well. ''A job! Granddad I'm thirteen.'' ''Like I said boy. You're getting a job.'' Riley was cracking up. ''Huey's getting a job! Riley called Cindy right there. ''Yo C-murph! Huey's getting a job!'' ''A job!'' Cindy said. Ha! I gotta holla up Jazzy fresh. ''Do you have to tell your whole circle of friends?'' Huey said. ''I still gotta call your friend like Caesar then Imma holla up Hiro.'' ''Whatever'' Huey said. ''You're starting Monday boy! Granddad yelled. ''But I didn't even apply' Huey said. ''I know boy Monday is when you apply''Grandad said . Huey then went upstairs to type an article concerning America's economy. Caesar then called. When Huey picked up Caesar said ''You're getting a job!''. ''Yes and I'm also trying to type an article''. ''Fine Huey. Well also the reason why Jazzy didn't call you is because she has a thing for you''. Huey blushed. Huey said in a monotone voice ''I noticed. Look Caesar do you have a reason for calling?'' ''Actually yeah. I'm getting a job too and we might as well work at the same place.

Monday came and Huey and Caesar met up. ''Oh hello Caesar''Granddad said. '' Hi .'' ''Alright boys hit the town. You better find a job before I lose this beautiful house. ''Yes Grandad''. ''Alright Huey let's hit the town''. On the way there they saw Riley ,Cindy, and Hiro. ''What are you guys up to?'' Huey said. ''Well we need a job too''. ''We gotta get some dough too'' Cindy said. Hiro nodded.

Jazmine was looking through her window. When she saw them she ran into the street. ''Guys wait up I'm getting a job too ! Jazmine said. Then she hugged Huey then Huey blushed. Everybody started to laugh. ''Huey I didn't know you had a bae'' Caesar said. Huey hit Caeser in the head. Then Everybody, laughing walked to the town to get a job.

Please review to get more


	3. Chapter 3

The crew found a Baskin Robins that was willing to hire. When they went in the store, they didn't exactly like the guy.

"Alright, maggots... listen up! If you want to be hired then first you need to know the pecking order," he said.

"What the hell is that, nigga?!" Riley shouted.

Huey said in, his monotone voice, "A level of dominancy."

"Listen to the negro with the fro. It goes you, the dirt, the worms inside the dirt, my chair, the manager, then me."

"I'll pass on that hierarchy," Huey said.

"Me too, nigga" Riley said.

Jazmine said, "Me three," in disgust.

"Count me out," Hiro added while Cindy put up the finger.

Caesar said, "I'm desperate but not that desperate."

"Huey, where should we go next?" Jazmine said.

"I don't know," Huey responded.

"What about a radio station?" Riley replied.

"Nigga, how are we supposed to work at a radio station?" Cindy asked.

"Actually, that might work. I know a radio station in Woodcrest," Jazmine agreed with Riley.

"Ah, the nigga has an idea," Caesar said.

"Whatever," Huey ended the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright niggas I'm the narrator of this damn story. Listen to me now the crew just found a radio station and yes I'm A pimp named slickback.

Sorry guys this was the only narrator I can find in Woodcrest.

Cristal get your ass back in my club.

Alright narrate Slickback.

It's A pimp named slickback.

Here we go again.

Say it with me now.

Just Narrate.

Fine nigga the crew just found the radio station which spoiler alert is full of niggas.

"We're here!" Jazmine said.

"I know Jazmine I can see"Huey said.

"Yo shut up gay ass nigga the sign says accepts youth that can impress"Riley said.

"Are you sure this is the one" Huey asked.

"Of course it is"Jazmine said.

"Just making sure"Huey said.

"Like you always do" Jazmine said.

What? Huey asked

"You always do it starts to get annoying Huey" Jazmine said.

"Well excuse me".

"Ya'll sound like a bickering couple"Cindy said

"We're not a couple!"Huey and Jazmine said in unision.

Shut up A pimp named slickback can't handle this stupidity.

"Oh that guy Riley isn't that the guy that…Yup" Riley finished Hiro's sentence.

I'm narrating and if you don't stop that fighting Huey and Jazmine"

Well guys that's enough for this chapter please review to keep A pimp named slickback calm

That's right review I ain't narrating for nothing!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright A pimp named slick back here and I have a guest. Say hello bitch!

Hi guys Crystal here and I'm gonna help narrate this chapter for my cheddar biscuit Granddad.

Alright let's start.

"Damn what's taking them so long" Granddad said. Granddad knew his boys would be a success .Huey was a revolutionist as long as Granddad can remember and Huey was intelligent beyond any adult that they know. With Huey's role models and his dedication to the cause he knew Huey would be a hero. Granddad knew Riley was enthusiastic about rap, urban culture, and anything gangster. With that Granddad almost knew that someday Riley would replace Jay-z. In truth the reason that Huey and Riley were sent to get a job was so that they can experience the world round them out of the suburbs but in the general world. One day they will achieve something equally as great as Granddad's career as a soldier.

Granddad walked to his wedding picture and he remembered so many of his memories from his past life style. Granddad can remember the last moment he saw his wife his daughter and Huey and Riley's parents. The terrifying moment of when they were all in hospital beds. Grandddad remembered good moments too when he found out about Caesar. Caesar's mother said that they might work in the same profession because truthily it sure does look like it. Caesar's mother cares for him as much as any caring parent. Cindy was Riley's soul mate Granddad can tell they are so alike yet both of them are so blind. Huey and Jazmine are a obvious couple every time Jazmine hugs Huey he blushes yet Huey refuses to accept it. Granddad thought over time it will happen.

Hi guys it's me Ultimaspider and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. No I really do I stayed up a little late to write this. Please review A pimp named slick back didn't bring Crystal here for nothing and you don't want Crystal disappointed. Peace !


	6. Chapter 6

Alright A pimp named slickback here and were where we? Oh that's right let's get back to the crew. Today I'm joined by Uncle Ruckus.

Damn now I narrate for these little niggas.

Huey POV

Huey was feeling weired. Usually he doesn't argue with Jazmine unless it's about his committee and every thing white and racist. Now they argue over a lot of stuff it's unusual. Huey has some mix feelings over her is someone he knew for so long she is energetic that he still isn't used to it.

"Huey snap out of it" Caesar said. We're about to speak with the manager.

"Oh right "Huey quickly spit out.

The whole group was not really focused on they're jobs. Huey could tell, everyone here has a very different life and some more stressful and depressing then others. Even Granddad can see it it's almost depressing to just have everybody in the house. They're happy personalities(besides Huey) just overweigh the depression.

Jazmine POV

Jazmine already had a lot on her mind with Huey but she also has a lot of stuff going on at home AKA her parents. Jazmine's mom is always trying to make her dad "man up". When really her mom doesn't realize that all her dad his doing is trying to be a gentleman. This has been going on for years and the problem is that they don't keep it at home they have this argument everywhere.

The group has already went into the manager's office and is now waiting for him to enter his office.

"Alright I heard you guys want a job here" The manager said.

The manager was black which is not surprising. It's like there are so many white people in Woodcrest yet you can expect black people to be anywhere really. Anyway the manager was fat he's not that tall but not that short and he spoke in a typical black guy voice.

"Hell yeah we here for a job nigga. Why do you think we're here to ride ponies? Riley replied.

The manager chuckled.

"You know I know that attitude.I was just look just like you when I was younger .Let me guess favorite rapper Gangstalicious? Is that what's on the street little nigga?

And if it is?! What you gonna do about it nigga? Riley asked.

"Nothing, just asking. Alright let's get down to business now first do any of you have a criminal record? I don't want to have the police come all up in my radio station.

"Riley does" all of them say at once.

"Hell yeah I do."

"So can you tell me what you did? the manager asked.

"I put graffiti on one of my neighbor's house. I wasn't arrested so how can I have a criminal record?

Anyway if you guys want this job you'll start in two weeks. However in the time before you start we'll have someone prepare each and every one of you. So what do you say?

"I'm good with that" Caesar said.

"So am I" Hiro said.

"Okay" Huey said in his usual dull voice.

"Yes!" Cindy shouted.

"Count me in nigga it's Riley, Riley Escobar" It's almost as if Riley has recited those words.

"Sure" Jazmine plainly said.

"Alright you'll start training on Wednesday at 5:00 pm"the manager said.

Riley POV

Riley walked home with Cindy and Hiro.

Lately Riley's been questioning his ride or die Cindy.

Now Cindy is laughing at his jokes and always agreeing with Riley he's starting to question if something's up.

Huey POV

Huey arrived at home around the same time Riley did and when Huey stepped inside Granddad was sleeping and had a picture of Granddad and his wife.

Huey got the picture and placed it in it's usual spot.

Hi guys it's me and this is the longest chapter SO FAR! This is the longest chapter I have ever written and I hope you guys review because so far we have 0 reviews for the last chapter Uncle Ruckus want's all the white people out there to review also and if you really like this story follow the story or better yet follow the author which is me of course. Alright stay tuned for another chapter. Peace XD


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys sorry it's been a while for me posting another chapter. A pimp named Slickback is back here with another narration.

Huey POV

Today was Wednesday. Huey wasn't really sure how was feeling. He got a job and he should be happy about that but Jazmine has been acting strange lately. Huey knows she loves him deep inside Huey loved her back yet something was holding back from admitting it to her was it his pessimistic attitude or his concentration to fight for his people or is it that he still sees her as the naïve little girl who he has to protect. Granddad has been a little sad lately sometimes Huey wakes up in the morning and sees him holding his wedding picture. Riley has been a little a different he acts a little bit mature and Huey is almost sure it's because he wants to impress Cindy. Huey's phone started ringing it was Caesar.

"Hello" Huey said.

"Yeah Huey um… how are we going to get to our job? Caesar said.

Huey sighed "I'll pick you , Jazmine, Cindy, and Riley up in Dorothy. Hiro will probably be there before all of us."

"Huey" Caesar said.

"Yeah?" Huey replied

"Dude you have to tell Jazmine". Caesar said.

"Caesar it's not that simple".

"Yeah yeah you've been saying that for months if it wasn't that simple you would've made some plan like you did about freeing that black dude."

"Look Caesar I gotta go and get Riley to clean his dirty ass" Huey said.

Huey hung up.

Riley POV

Last week Cindy was acting all strange it didn't take Riley that long to figure it out Cindy loves him. Though Riley loved her back it's kinda awkward because they're each other's Ride or Die. Riley and Cindy are a weird case you'd think that someone who insults you and tells you the gossip about you and your family would be your enemy. But these two start loving each other like it's normal. Neither of them know how it happened or anybody else for that matter. Riley was deep into his thoughts until Huey told him to go and get ready for their job. Riley knew he better do it now before he gets left behind.

Jazmine POV

Huey was the only thing on her mind. Jazmine has a feeling that he loves her but she just doesn't know why he doesn't act like it. Jazmine knew he wasn't scared Huey wasn't really scared of anything. At least anything that she knows of. In the past few months Huey has actually shared a small amount of emotion to her and her only. Just that makes Jazmine feel special. Jazmine is happy to know that she is the one person Huey can talk to. That makes her love him even more. Jazmine was texted by Caesar that Huey will pick everybody up. Jazmine didn't really care at first but then she realized that she might get alone time with Huey.

Caesar POV

Caesar knew that Huey has been dodging oppurtunities to admit his feelings to Jazmine. Caesar thought maybe something is holding him back. But what? Caesar's mom was happy to hear Caesar's is getting a job she was worried that he would become a lazy bum even though her boy fought for his people with his friend Huey.

Huey POV

Huey's was picking up Jazmine while Riley was getting his chain when Jazmine came in the car it was awkward for a while then Huey spoke.

"Jazmine" Huey said.

"Yes?" Jazmine replied.

"I have something to say to you" Huey said.

"What is it Huey?" Jazmine said.

Well I've been held back for years because of my emotions and I never told you this though as long as I've known you've been my best friend ever since I came to this neighborhood. You made me happy though I didn't look it. In in myd ark world you were a bright light. Jazmine, I love you.

Jazmine smiled.

Huey and Jazmine inched closer to each other's face then they kissed.

At first it was a light kiss then it became a deep passion filled kiss.

When Riley got his chain and went to the car he saw Huey smiling.

When he came in he asked Huey "Nigga did you just get laid?

Jazmine blushed then Huey hit Riley upside his head.

Ow ! Nigga I was just asking, damn.

The three of them drove off to too pickup Caesar and Riley.

Hey guys Ultimaspider here and consider this half of a chapter next chapter will be the job a Ciley moment etc. and I just wanna shout out to a few people. First of all hueyfreemanrocksmyworld she edited chapter 3 and helped me with ideas for a Top secret story. Second in the shout outs is cutechibilolita she gave me a lot of advice for writing my story. The next two are people following my story. Besides hueyfreemanrocksmyworld hakunamatata1234567 and Cute Diamond are following this story. Check out all of there stories you might enjoy them. Everybody else who reviewed or read the story or both thank you for your support. Peace .


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys me and A pimp named Slickback are back to provide you another chapter of a Livin in the Boondocks and today our guest is the The killer kung-fu wolf bitch herself Luna!

Caesar POV

Huey picked up Cindy and Caesar. It seemed like nobody noticed it besides Caesar but Huey and Jazmine were acting weird. Caesar was definitely going to investigate a little more. Lately when it comes to his friend he cares more about them then usual. I guess it's because their problems are something he wants to help them with especially Huey.

Cindy POV

Cindy was excited today and wanted herself to look special for a certain freeman. She wore a red Jordan sweater black sweatpants and Nikes air max 90 has been attracted to this freeman for a certain amount of time and will do many things to impress if him even if they go from crime together or love together.

Riley POV

As soon as Cindy came in the car she snuggled up close to him. Riley noticed how Cindy was extra gangster lookin. Shit he couldn't blame her them niggas about to get payed, hell he was lookin fly himself. This nigga had a white nike sweater, white jeans, and air jordans III white cement. Shit that nigga was shinin. Riley couldn't help but blush at Cindy. Hell why dis bitch trying to make it hard for him fo being gangster can't you see a nigga trying.

Huey POV

He was pulling up right in front of the radio station. Huey didn't really like this neighborhood becaust this is where you can see the crime in Woodcrest. Heck sometimes Huey and Caesar stop some of them Huey sometimes thinks that there might be a legacy of stopping crime. Huey was observing Riley this morning this nigga was excited. When they ride in the ccar this is the radio station Riley always puts on. Just because of that Huey had to listen to rap music which is mostly some niggas talking about them pimp like selves for the whole ride.

Riley POV

Man this nigga was pumped they reached the manager's office and then was showed to their trainers. Riley's trainer was a light skinned blonde f cup with a big booty to top it all of. Riley was slightly blushin and in the corner of his eye Cindy was lookin jealous. Riley's trainer who's name is Ashley was going to go and teach him how to go and make some beats Riley and Ashley walked away to go the recording room. Riley was kind of excited himself it would be a lie if I said that he was only excited about makin some beats.

Cindy POV

Cindy couldn't be Riley. She went out of her way to As Fly as Fuck and this nigga blushin and be walkin away barely noticing her. Damn that nigga. Cindy was shown to her trainer Dante who was fly as fuck. This nigga had half of Cindy forgetting about Riley in a was going to help Cindy broadcast the radio was thinking about a great revenge plan. She knew it was going to be gangster.

Huey POV

Huey and Jazmine were the only to left since Hiro was here early so he was with his saw his trainer his trainer explained to Huey that he would commentate on recent news. Huey was not surprised the manager heard of Huey school christmas reputation including him and saving jasmine from wuncler.

Hi guys it's me and I am very sorry for not posting in like a month but I will try to post more often this chapter was actually written a while go and it was supposed to longer but I think I made you guys wait long enough. Also later today I or tomorrow I will probably post the first chapter of the 10 chapter special. Also I will try to post every Friday and if not then Saturday. Peace


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys if you just read Huey Freeman Nigga Moment then you would know that I'm off tomorrow and that's why I'm posting on a Thursday so yeah. A Pimp Named SlickBack is with me with a guest who is, drum roll please, Thugnificent!

So Huey and Jazmine been dating for 2 months and you know they ain't ever Netflix and chill but that besides the point. Huey been getting that paypa like everybody else. You know , getting that money. Today Riley, Cindy, Jazmine, Hiro, Caesar and Huey were working for they're science project. Huey and Jazmine decided to work together while Caesar, Cindy, Riley, decided to do theirs together. Hiro instead did it by himself.

Hiro POV

Though the others didn't notice but maybe Huey the way Hiro acts when it comes to working on projects together. Hiro's parents gave him a high bar to reach and though the way he acted on the street his parents are a whole different story. Hiro decided to do it by himself because of that reason he decided to do the nervous system and he locked himself in his room every day to work on his project. Hiro usually stayed up late to do work.

Huey and Jazmine decided to do different types of cells. Huey decided to type the essay while Jazmine would help him with the poster board and other stuff. While Huey and Jazmine were working fine Caesar, Cindy , and Riley would occasionally argue.

Ok guys that's the end of this chapter hopefully I will be able to do a chapter tomorrow for this and another chapter for Huey Freeman Nigga Moment. Peace!


End file.
